Soul Titan
by Liverta
Summary: One day, when the survey corpse was doing a recon, young soldier Maka Albarn found a pink haired boy wondering around in a Titan infested area. Nobody knew where he came from, but the way Titans ignored him was strange and very intriguing. Slight AU, SoMa and there will be swearing and mentions of blood and violence… it's Attack on Titan get the hell over it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to… I don't own Attack on Titan or Soul eater.

As this is an AU crossover I will simply be using Attack on Titan as a base plot, so I'll be using elements of the series but not the main plot… sorry if that's what you were hoping for -_-'

I have a hope to be a writer as a career (I'm 16) and would LOVE some constructive criticism. I use fanfiction comments to improve my writing skills so I can improve my originals.

 **Chapter 1 – Joining the Military**

Maka Albarn was bored beyond belief. Her father always threw these stupid formal event, even though the night usually ended with her alone as her father spent the night with a random woman from the party. She never had fun and the food was in such small servings that she never had enough to be full.

She lived with her father in the family mansion within wall Sina, her mother having disappeared a few years ago.

Maka didn't have any friends and spent most of her time alone as she was home schooled and spent almost all her free time either learning several types of hand to hand combat techniques or with her nose buried in a book. She may only be twelve but she has become quite skilled in combat and was smarter than most people over five years older than herself.

Despite this, she wants to know more about what lays outside the walls, most of her studies are restricted to things inside the walls. On the rare occasions when she manages to get her hands on a book that could tell her about the outside world, she tends to binge read the whole thing, not caring about her studies or lessons.

Maka sighed. Her father had gone off somewhere, last she saw him he was flirting up some woman with an insane amount of jewellery on.

Not long after the party had started Maka had escaped to a secluded part of the balcony. From her little hiding spot, she was far enough away that she didn't have to hear all the conversations about scandals and money, she just listened to the music. At every party, they had a special guest to play a few pieces for others to dance to. Usually it was a violinist her father worked with named Wes Evans. However tonight was different, instead of the violin… it was piano, whomever was playing was very good… but Maka couldn't help but feel like the playing sounded somewhat sad.

Deciding to ignore the thought she just sat there and listened to the piano, relaxing as the tones seemed to calm her whole body.

Eventually the piano stopped and the regular group of musicians continued with their job as guests continued to mingle.

Maka stood up, she figured now was the right time to escape to her room since her father was probably taking a break from his flirting to thank the pianist for coming.

Just as she took one step to the door, that was conveniently covered by a curtain, someone pulled said curtain aside and ran outside, closing the curtain quickly before sighing "Finally escaped". He had hair whiter than snow, crimson eyes and shark-like teeth. He turned to see Maka, startled that someone else was out there "Oh I'm sorry, I thought there wasn't anyone here, I'll go" he said as he grabbed for the curtain "No it's fine I was leaving anyway" she said quickly, so he wouldn't leave.

He turned back to her and raised an eyebrow to her "Hey aren't you Spirit's daughter?" he asked. Maka sighed and absentmindedly looked at the stars barely visible through the thick cover of clouds that had rolled in "Sadly yes" she mumbled as a spiteful look flashed in her eyes. The boy tilted his head and walked closer to her, leaning on the balcony railing "Now why would you say something like that?" the boy asked. Maka looked at the mysterious albino boy "Weren't you leaving?" she asked a little crueller than she intended. Since Maka didn't get to socialise with anyone but her father and teacher her people skills weren't the best.

The boy laughed slightly "What?" Maka asked, a tinge of pink spreading over her cheeks "I guess the rumours are true with you" he said as she looked at him confusedly "Rumours? What rumours?" she asked innocently "Maka Albarn, the child prodigy with attitude but zero people skills" he said with a smirk that turned into laughter as her face turned red.

But not from embarrassment… no this was anger "Maka" she mumbled, getting a confused look from the young albino.

"CHOP!" she yelled as she seemed to produce a book out of nowhere.

The boy backed up, holding his head as he hissed from the pain of getting a large book slammed onto his head "What the hell!?" he yelled, obviously pissed off "Don't make fun of me!" she yelled before storming off.

The boy stood there for a few seconds before laughing to himself "Well Maka Albarn… you sure are interesting" he said with intrigue in his eyes.

Maka stormed through the ballroom and was about to retire to her room when her father stopped her "Maka!" he yelled, gesturing for her to come over to the group of people he was talking to "What is it papa?" she asked calmly before looking at whom Spirit was talking to.

She almost fell when she noticed who they were.

It was the king… Lord Death!

The king looked down at Maka "Oh so this is your daughter Spirit?" he asked with a happy tone "Yes this is Maka" Spirit announced happily "Well she sure takes after her mother" Lord Death commented happily.

Spirit look at Maka with an excided look and said "The king here was telling me about how his son was joining the military in a few weeks and their taking applicants now".

Maka's eyes widened "Really?" she almost yelled from pure joy. Spirit smiled, feeling proud of himself "Yes you will make a fine member of the Military Police" he said as he and Death had their own little conversation, giving Maka the golden opportunity to get away.

The only reason Spirit was so supportive of her joining the army was because she told him that if she did join she'd become part of the Military Police… the truth is that she wants to join the Survey Corps and meet the real heroes like Levi Ackerman, Franken Stein and Hanji Zoe. Not to mention that people with Titan blood, the Titan Shifters, are automatically placed there since they're the most useful outside the walls, Maka wants to work with them as a Meister.

Meisters are humans will great skill given the job to accompany a Titan Shifter on missions and cut them from their Titans if they need a quick escape or they've been swarmed by a large group of Titans.

If her father, who coddled her for almost everything, found out then she'd kiss seeing the outside world goodbye.

As she made her way back to her room she spotted someone in the halls. They were silhouetted due to the lights being off and they seemed a little short "Who are you?" she asked as the mysterious person stepped into the light… it was a boy with… blue hair.

She recognised him right away as Black Star, the adopted son of Sid Barrett, he was known for being loud and having a lack of etiquette… his dishevelled suit was proof of this.

"Oh hey Maka!" he yelled as she sighed "What is it Black Star?" she asked "Have you seen a white-haired guy around here?" he asked, still rather loud "Why?" Maka asked bored "The guy was doing an awesome job with the piano earlier!" he yelled as Maka looked at him shocked. "Wait the white-haired boy was the one playing the piano?" she asked as Black Star nodded calmly.

"Umm I saw him with everyone else not long ago" she said casually before walking off "Thanks!" he yelled and ran off.

It didn't take long for her to reach her room. On her desk was a pile of papers to fill out to join the military with a card on top with a little doodle of her father saying "Good Luck!".

She flopped onto her bed "A few weeks huh?" she mumbled.

First official crossover… the plot will kick off soon don't worry, I just wanted to use this chance to explain a few things so it's relatively short. Please review any suggestions you might like me to add in the series and I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – First day**

The few weeks flew past and now Maka was standing in line with several other teenagers her age or older, all being assessed by the sergeant.

Their sergeant was none other than Sid Barrett, Black Stars adoptive father. It was obvious he wasn't playing favourites with Black Star as when he made an outburst earlier about how big of a star he'll be and how he's getting the number one ranking at the end of the years of training, Sid head butted him and threatened to take his food privileges away.

Of the people she saw around her she recognised a few people. There was Black Star, the king's son Kid, Tsubaki (Black Stars friend) and the white haired boy from the party.

Before she knew it, Sid was staring her down "Oh… so we've got a brainy one here huh?" he asked with an angry tone. Maka knew it was just something they used to intimidate the soldiers… but she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Sid leaned in closer "So brainy what do they call you?" he asked as he stared her down.

In one swift movement, Maka put her right arm across her chest and her left one behind her back in a salute "Maka Albarn Sir!" she said confidently. Sid stood up straight and kept his gaze on her "Albarn huh? So your that flirts daughter huh?" he asked, trying to get a rise out of her. Maka looked him right in the eye "If your referring to Spirit Albarn then you are correct" she said as Sid hummed and slowly walked to the boy three down from her.

"Alright snow flake what am I supposed to call you?" Sid asked as he stared the bored looking boy down. The boy looked up to the commander and said "Soul Eater Evans" in a completely relaxed tone. Sid just stared at him "I can tell I'm not gonna like you" he mumbled.

Soul just smirked "Yea whatever" he mumbled before suddenly getting headbutted. Soul held his head in frustration "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled angrily "I don't like your attitude kid, mouth off again and you run fifty laps around the camp" Sid threatened as he began to debrief a few others.

A few hours passed and it was almost time for supper, those who changed their minds about joining the military were piling into a small carriage.

Maka had gotten changed into her casual clothes (Boots, plaid skirt and a white blouse) and was walking to the mess hall, passing the carriage as they left. She walked over to Tsubaki "Where are they going?" she asked as Tsubaki sighed "Drop outs" she answered as Maka watched the carriage in shock "Drop outs? The first day hasn't even ended yet" she said as she couldn't believe they gave up after such a short time "Well I suppose some people just don't have what it takes" and older voice said.

Maka and Tsubaki turned around to see a woman with blonde hair and an eyepatch "Sorry to startle you, I'm Marie Mjolnir, I'm here to help with the 3D mauver gear training" she said with a kind smile "You're one of our teachers?" Tsubaki asked "Yes… why is there something on my clothes?" Marie asked frantically "No sorry, it's just you're rather young to be teaching recruits" Maka said politely. Marie blushed at her words "Well thank you, but I'm actually here on relief time, being in the Survey Corps can be rather tiring sometimes" she said kindly.

Maka was about to bombard the woman with dozens of questions on the Survey Corps and the area outside the walls but was stopped when Sid came over "There you are Marie, come on or the food will get cold" he said in his ruff tone as Marie nodded, smiling and waving at the two girls before she and Sib walked off to the private eating hall where the officers eat.

"So that was Marie Mjolnir… she's my hero" Tsubaki said with a happy tone "Really?" Maka asked, having not heard of her before "Well I suppose the Titan Shifters are still supposed to be the militaries secret so I'm not really surprised you didn't know her" Tsubaki said as they walked to the mess hall "Wait… she was a Titan Shifter?" Maka asked shocked, having only read that Titan Shifters were an urban legend "Yea, the Survey Corps automatically gets any Titan Shifters that enter the military" Tsubaki said as she was surprised that the brainy Maka had no knowledge of it "How did you learn this?" Maka asked as Tsubaki stopped walking for a split second before she continued "I too am a Titan Shifter" she said with a smile as Maka just stared.

They entered the mess hall and were immedietly welcomed with a fight.

Apparently Black Star decided it would be a wise choice to pick a fight with Kid "Black star!" Tsubaki yelled as Black Star was thrown into a table, breaking it in the process "You should learn to keep that big mouth shut" Kid said before returning to his table in the corner, on his own.

Tsubaki and Maka ran over to Black Star "What did you do to piss him off?" Maka asked as she and Tsubaki helped him up "Why do you assume it was my fault?" Black Star asked, offended "Because I know you Black Star" Maka said blankly as Black Star pouted "Whatever bookworm" he mumbled.

Maka resisted the urge to slam a book into the blue haired boy's skull and instead wondered over to the food trays and collecting her fill. She was about to walk over to sit with Tsubaki and Black Star but stopped when she realised how many people were already at the table, so she looked around and quickly noticed Kid's table "This spot free?" she asked as he glanced up at her "Yea go ahead" he said bored as he ate his food.

Maka placed her food down and sat across from him, both ate in silence.

After finishing her food she looked up to Kid to see he was staring at her "What? Is there food on my face?" she asked worried as despite him being a fellow recruit he was still a prince. He didn't respond and instead moved her bangs around and straightened her ponytails "There now it's perfect" he said before getting up and walking off. Make reached up to her hair and looked at his retreating figure "What?" she asked confused as she didn't really know what had just happened.

"How do you know the prince?" an oddly familiar voice asked. Maka turned around to see the white-haired boy from the party… with a red scrape on his forehead from earlier "Oh hi… Soul right?" Maka asked as he smiled down at her, showing pointed teeth "That's right, and you're Maka right?" he asked as he momentarily forgot his previous question.

Maka stood up and held out her hand "I guess it's nice to officially meet you then" she said with a smile as he shook her hand "I'll have to agree with you on that" he said with a chuckle.

He looked her up and down "So how **do** you know the prince?" he asked as Maka shrugged "Our fathers are close friends, I haven't seen him for a few years so I'm not surprised that he doesn't recognise me" she said simply as she put her tray with the others, Soul doing the same thing.

As they walked off to the barracks Soul decided to start up a conversation "So what would a refined girl such as yourself make you want to join the military?" he asked as Maka sighed "I guess it's partly boredom but mainly wonder, I've only read books about the outside world but I want to see it for myself" she said with a slight gleam in her eyes. She looked at Soul with a look of wonder "What about you? With your piano skills you could easily make a living as a pianist and have an easy life, why would you join the military?" she asked as Soul smirked "Cause living the easy life would be so lame, I'm a cool guy and guys like me want more from life than fancy parties and expensive clothes" he said as Maka took notice of his teeth, but chose to not mention it, feeling like he would be questioned about them often.

When they reached the barracks Soul turned to Maka "Well this was fun, I'll see you tomorrow when training starts" he said with a toothy grin before walking off to the boys sleeping quarters.

Maka waved goodbye to him and turned to the girls barracks, only to be face to face with a mysterious person with pink hair "Hey watch where you're going" she mumbled as she walked passed Maka with a towel, obviously heading off to the showers "What's up with her?" Maka mumbled "Her names Kim and she's always like that, try not to mind it" another girl said with a kind voice.

She had long brown hair with matching eyes, she had smooth skin and was a little taller than Maka.

"Okay" Maka mused, unsure of what to say as she didn't know this girl "Oh sorry, where are my manners? My name is Jacqueline, you're Maka right?" she asked calmly as she held out her hand as a gesture for Maka to shake it. Maka took her hand and shook it "Yep that's me" she said with a kind smile.

They stood there in silence before Jacqueline spoke up "So it's getting late, we really should get to the barracks, pretty sure everyone else have already picked their beds by now" Maka agreed with her and they started walking "So how long have you known Kim?" Maka asked, making small talk. Jacqueline looked up and put a finger to her chin, trying to remember something "Well I briefly met her a few years ago since my family had taken me on a business trip in the same town Kim lived in, back then she was joyful and many guys were chasing after her… I met up with her again a few months back and we quickly became friends, since she had changed so much since when I first met her I only realised that the happy chipper girl from back then was the moody and grumpy girl I know now" she said as Maka looked at her a little shocked, that was a lot more information than she thought she would get.

They reached the sleeping quarters to see there weren't all too many girls, the number of guys easily outnumbered the girls.

Maka grabbed her things from the pile everyone's things were put in that morning and looked for any free beds "Maka, over here" Tsubaki said, waving her hand happily while standing next to one of the bunk beds in the corner.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted the top or bottom bunk, so I just decided to wait for you to pick" Tsubaki said in a sweet soft voice "Umm… do you mind if I take the bottom bunk?" Maka asked as Tsubaki smiled "Go ahead" she said before putting her own back on the top bunk.

A little over an hour passed and it was lights out for the recruits "Make sure you get lots of rest tonight girls, big training tomorrow" Marie said as she poked her head through the door, blowing out the candle by the door for them.

Maka laid there for a few minutes, letting the fact that she was there, a few hours from training… the whole thing was exhilarating.


End file.
